Heartaches by the Number
Heartaches by the Number is a song broadcast on Radio New Vegas, Mojave Music Radio, and Black Mountain Radio in Fallout: New Vegas. It was written by Harlan Howard and first recorded by Guy Mitchell in 1959. Background The version that plays in-game is not the original 1959 version released by Columbia Records. After his original 1959 hit, the advent of rock and roll and changing tastes meant that artists like Guy Mitchell could not survive with traditional pop. Later in his life, he re-recorded his hits for compilation albums. He is known to have made four different versions which has led to much confusion as to the correct version used. 1959 :The original million-selling single from Columbia Records ::Characterized by having three notes repeated on the piano at the end http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPQAT_5Y3kg 1968 :Recorded in Nashville for Starday Records ::Characterized by having the drum accompanying the ending piano notes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPu35l1EFqc 1980 :Recorded for K-Tel RecordsGuy Mitchell - The Record Sessions ::Characterized by having three notes repeated on an electronic keyboard at the end http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4A3gCWfgpU 1982 :Recorded in Nashville for Arcade Records ::Characterized by having no piano notes at the end, but has a guitar and drum flourish https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJUq8jzU0CA Fallout: New Vegas uses the 1980 re-recording as demonstrated by the extracted game-files. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GerVEI3nlA Lyrics Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I've got heartaches by the number A love that I can't win But the day that I stop counting That's the day my world will end Heartache number one was when you left me I never knew that I could hurt this way And heartache number two Was when you came back again You came back but never meant to stay Yes, I've got Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I've got heartaches by the number A love that I can't win But the day that I stop counting That's the day my world will end Heartache number three was when you called me And said that you were comin' back to stay With hopeful heart I waited for your knock on the door I waited but you must have lost your way Yes, I've got Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I've got heartaches by the number A love that I can't win But the day that I stop counting That's the day my world will end Notes This song is one of four that appear on all three major radio stations, with the other three being "Big Iron", "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie," and "Johnny Guitar". Video Heartaches by the Number External links * Song page on Wikipedia References Category:Fallout: New Vegas songs Category:Radio New Vegas songs Category:Mojave Music Radio songs Category:Black Mountain Radio songs fr:Heartaches by the Number ru:Heartaches by the Number